The Case of the Magic Spell
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is the story of a Magician with murder and intrigue
1. Chapter 1

Perry and Della Mason did not have much of a chance to get out and do something as a couple. The work and family took almost all of their time, but tonight was their anniversary and they had decided to go back to the place where they had been wed just six years before.

The Queen Mary was still in dock and the hotel and restaurant was still there. They planned on going out for a three day weekend. Their children were now 15 and 5 and Jenny had promised to call them if anything happened. The ship was just an hour from their house, so off they went.

As they arrived at the ship, they saw an advertisement for a Magic Show that was being held within the square and just across from the Queen Mary. Della looked at it and showed it to Perry. "I think that it would be fun to watch a magic show. I haven't seen one since I was a child"

Perry looked at the poster and smiled. "One magic show coming up my dear." They walked over to the ticket stand and purchased front row seats for the eight o'clock show that was going to be takin glace the next evening.

The man at the ship remembered Della and Perry well. They had been back a few times to enjoy the ship and they were one of his most famous celebrities that frequented the ship. Their suite was ready and as the bell boy took their belongings upstairs Perry and Della walked out to the railing where they had admitted to themselves and each other how they felt about each other.

Della was standing against the rail and leaning over thinking of her husband and how he had put his arm around her waist and kissed her there for the first time. She was smiling when she felt Perry pull her close once more and lean over to give her another kiss. She relaxed and enjoyed her husband for the moment, unaware of the other people on the ship.

The room had not changed since they had used it and they both relaxed and sat down to go over what there was to offer this weekend on the great ship. There were so many restaurants and a large pool for them. There was going to be plenty of sunshine that weekend too. They could enjoy themselves either in their cabin or they could go up on deck and enjoy the weather. There was a large hot tub there in their room and Della was sure that they would make good use of it.

As Perry went into the dressing room to change for dinner he smiled. Della had thought of everything. He even had two pairs of shoes to wear in case he wanted to be relaxed. She had brought his favorite slippers too. He wondered what kind of gown she would be wearing tonight. He knew that she had been hiding what she had bought at the boutique with her sister Lori the other day.

Dinner on board the ship was always a full dress affair. Della knew that from the other times that she and Perry had been there. She had chosen a light blue chiffon dress with a large ribbon that went around her waist. The dress had no sleeves, as she knew that the temperature was supposed to be close to ninety the whole weekend. But, just in case she had packed a shawl. 'Sometimes it gets chilly out here on the ocean even though the ship is docked' she had thought to herself.

As Perry came out of the dressing room he was met with a delightful sight. Della looked beautiful in her dress and as he walked toward her she held out her arms and they held each other tight. Della almost gasped at her husband as he had walked out of the dressing room. He looked like something that she wanted to just take and eat.

But the two of them controlled themselves and headed downstairs to the restaurant. Maurice was there to wait on them once again. He was glad to see the Mason's . They were one of his best tippers, and both were so nice.

The dinner was followed by dancing on the top deck of the ship. It was a time that both Della and Perry needed and as they danced together their hearts melted together one more time. The moon was full and they had a great time.

Sean Lake was getting ready for the chance of a lifetime. He had worked many shows over the past few years, but had never gotten into such a famous theater as this one. He was across front the Queen Mary, and Perry Mason was going to be out in the crowd for his opening act. Everything had to be perfect.

Linda had been Sean's associate for many years before she had married him. They had been married three years and she was ready to leave him. All her husband ever did was work his act. He didn't want any children and he didn't want her doing anything but work with him. The routine was always the same and she was just sick of it. There was a man that worked the lighting Sam Cassins, who was now her interest. She was sure that Sean suspected something was going on but so far he had said nothing. 'Perhaps he is too busy making plans to be the great magician.' she laughed to herself. But to her surprise the opening night of the show was a sell out. Perhaps her husband was right.

Sean was very busy and the lighting had been wrong all night. He was getting angry at Sam. Sean didn't feel that the man who had been in charge of lighting for so long was interested in his job anymore. 'After the show is over I am going to have to find another light man.' he had thought to himself.

Mary was Sam's girl friend of several months and she was getting sick and tired of watching Sam and Linda. She knew that something was going on. After an afternoon of watching her boyfriend at work, she confronted him "I think that you and Lina are getting to close. You should quit this job and get another one. The pay here is way too low,. Most people doing your job are paid much more."

Sam was in no mood to listen to Mary's whining. So he abruptly told her "Oh why don't you shut up. I am not leaving this job for you period,." and with that he walked away.

They had not seen. but Sean and Linda had been coming around the corner and had heard what was said. Linda just threw up her arms and stomped off to her dressing room. She was in no mood to listen.

But, Sean had enough and decided that it was time to confront his wife. But, no he had to wait. He had to wait until the show was over. This was his big break.


	2. Chapter 2

Even without her mother and father at home Sally Mason was a responsible young lady. She was now in the eighth grade and felt as though she no longer needed a full time nanny. Many of her friends were now babysitting for extra money and she had a nanny.

Now, it was getting towards the end of the year and she would be graduating next month from the eighth grade. Next year she would be in high school and she needed to talk to her parents. She understood that with their long hours and late nights someone needed to be there with her little brother, but she wanted to have some more freedom.

At school she had been hanging around with Johnny Burger more and more. She found herself attracted to him and hoped that he would invite her to the eighth grade dance that was going to be at the end of the month. She had shown him the flyers and he had acted as though they were nothing. But, she would have to wait. She also was worried that her parents wouldn't allow her to go out on a date. But, they had known Johnny since he was a baby and they were friends with his parents.

Johnny Burger had gotten up early this morning. He wanted to invite Sally Mason out for the eighth grade dance, but he was nervous. Not only was he worried about how to ask her out, but he wasn't sure if his parents would allow him to go out on a date. He had waited until his mother had gone to work so that he could talk to his father alone. As he heard his father come down to the breakfast table he took a deep breath.

Hamilton Burger was surprised to find his son in the kitchen. Usually he would have to call to him several times before he would finally see a sleepy son come down the stairs. But, this morning Johnny was all dressed and wide awake. He had even made the coffee. 'Oh no.' he thought. 'What is wrong?"

As he took a sip of coffee he looked at his son. Johnny was tall and slender and looking more and more like a young adult more than a child everyday. He smiled and said "How are you this bright and early morning?"

As Johnny watched his father he knew that the direct approach was the best way to talk to his father. So he said "Dad you know that I am going to graduate from the middle school next month. Well, they are having an eighth grade dance this month and I would like to ask Sally Mason to go with me."

This was something that Hamilton had been getting ready for. He knew that this question might come up. He had heard all about the dance and he and his wife had spoken about it. "I see nothing wrong with you asking Sally. She is a nice girl. But, I don't know what Perry and Della will say. You are both very young. Do you want me to talk to them?"

That was the last thing that Johnny wanted to hear. He didn't want his father getting involved in his date. "No thank you dad. I will talk to her and then she can talk to her parents."

Burger smiled and said "Well I can take you to and from the dance if you wish."

"Thanks dad" and with that Johnny headed to school.

Sally was at her locker when she saw Johnny walking towards her. He was so handsome and he was the Captain of the football team. He was also very smart and most of the girls in the school would jump at a chance to go out with him. But they had been friends ever since she had been adopted. She hoped that he would ask her out. She almost dropped when he asked her.

She tried her best to be nice and not act surprised. "Of course, I would like to go with you. I will have to talk to my parents, though. My father doesn't want me to date until I am thirty." she laughed. But then Sally thought of her parents. They were going that day on a long deserved weekend and she wouldn't be seeing them until Monday. But she could text her mom. So, that is what she did.

Della and Perry had just returned from the upper deck when Della noticed a text from Sally. She smiled, Sally had been asked to the eighth grade dance by Johnny Hamilton. This was great news. But she wondered how Perry would feel.

Perry came into the room and saw Della reading a message. "So anything important?" he asked.

Della smiled at her husband and said "Yes it is important. It seems that Johnny has asked Sally to the eighth grade dance." she told him. As she watched his face she saw that Perry was a little upset for moment, but he gained his composure and smiled. "I knew the day was coming, I just had hoped it would be much later. Tommy is a good by and Hamilton and I can work out the ride arrangements. I guess you and Sally will be going shopping when we come home."

Della smiled and decided to call Sally. Sally worried why her mom was calling but answered the phone on the second ring. It was face time and she could see both of her parents and they were both smiling. "We just want to tell you that we are pleased with your date." Della told her.

Perry smiled to her and said "We will talk to Hamilton about transportation and your mother has an excuse to go shopping for a new dress. I am happy and I love you Sally."

With this it was settled. Perry and Della knew that it was just the first date of many that Sally would be having. It was the beginning of a long journey and they hoped that they were ready for it. Della groaned as she thought of the fact that about the time Sally settled down Perry Jr would start.

Linda was sick of hiding everything. Her marriage was over as far as she was concerned and she wanted out of it. Now, she was watching as she saw her husband walking with the new girl Betty towards the stage. They had never had a very good marriage. She knew that Sean was more than likely seeing the new girl, as she was seeing Sam. 'What a foursome we make' she thought to herself.

But the show had to go on that evening and there was a dress rehearsal that afternoon and she would have to be there. The one thing that she wanted was to make a good settlement from her marriage and if the show flopped she would get nothing. If the show was a success, she would make a good profit. As Linda went to her dressing room she smiled. Everything would continue as it had for a while anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

Della was going to go to the show in her favorite summer dress. Although, the theater was air conditioned she had learned that the theaters could get very hot on long summer nights. As she stepped out of the dressing room she was met with the admiring eyes of her husband Perry. But, he looked good too. He had dressed himself in his best suit and had freshly shaved. As she walked over to him, she took a sniff of her favorite after shave.

Perry Mason had to almost laugh at his wife. After all these years she still sniffed him. She was the one who had bought him the after shave. But, he held her tight in her arms and reached down for a tender kiss. The weekend had been just what they had needed, they needed a break from the rush of living and working in LA.

As the couple walked arm in arm to the theater and restaurant across the street, they stopped and looked over the water. The water had been cleaned now and the harbor smelled wonderful. Of course, they had an ocean view from the liner, but the closer that they got the nicer it was. The sun would soon be setting and they would have a beautiful view of the sunset from the restaurant that they had chosen directly across from the pier.

Their favorite dish was steak and the steak was some of the best that they had ever had. The shrimp cocktail was very well chilled and the view was magnificent. They watched as the sunset over the water leaving an orange glow. The dinner was through in perfect time for them to walk over to the theater. Della and Perry walked together and looked into the shop windows as they headed over.

The theater wasn't very large and it was beginning to fill when they arrived. They had front row seats with a small table. There Perry pushed his wife's seat in and they ordered a couple of drinks. It was a very needed relaxing night for them and they sat back to enjoy the show.

Sean Lake had been going over and over the show that he was going to perform that evening. He wanted everything to be perfect. He had to put his wife and their bickering aside and be professional. He carefully applied his make up and once more went over everything in his mind. He heard a knock on the door and turned to find Linda standing there. She was all dressed in her costume and try as he may he still loved her.

Linda had been going over everything that would happen that night very carefully herself. She knew that this was Sean's best chance at making it big and with his success, she would be able to get a larger divorce settlement. She knew that he could get a new model without any problem. But, as she watched him there putting on his make up she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was.

As the two partners checked over everything together that night, Sean made up his mind that he wasn't going to give up on Linda, not yet. They had been together a long time and he was sure that they could work everything out. He leaned over and gave his wife a kiss on the forehead as he left one more time to check everything out with the man that he knew Linda was seeing on the side.

Sam had been working on the props that evening getting ready for the show when he had seen Sean kiss Linda. This was something that he didn't approve of at all. After all, he and Linda had plans to leave the show and make a life together. He was sick and tired of his now on and off girl friend. Mary was jealous of everything that he did and even when he wasn't doing anything wrong she accused him of something.

But, it was now time for the show to go on and everyone was ready. But, where was Betty? No one seemed to know where Betty had gone. Lina went to her dressing room and found everything there as if Betty was there, but didn't find her. She looked everywhere and had no luck. She found Sean standing next to the producer and told him "I can't find Betty anywhere."

'Great' Sean thought to himself. He had not seen her for a couple of hours. They had words when he had seen her. She wanted him to leave Linda and for him to make her his model. "I have watched the show over and over and I could be a better helper to you than Linda ever has been" she had told him.

Betty was a nice person, but Sean had not been interested in a romantic way truthfully. He had just been acting as though he liked her. He had hoped that if he acted as though he was interested in her Linda would get jealous. But, that hadn't worked and now he had two women to contend with. Betty had yelled and carried on so much that everyone within hearing distance heard Betty's rants and ravings. It had ended with him saying "We will talk after the show Betty."

Betty had left in tears and Sean hadn't seen her since. Linda thought of the argument that she had heard between her husband and Betty. She knew what her husband had been trying to do and at first had thought that it was funny. But, now as she thought of it, she realized that she and Sean were both acting like children and that their antics were now affecting other people.

Sam had been busy getting things set up for the show when he had heard the argument between Betty and Sean. It was as if he was listening to two children fight over one friend. He had come around the corner and watched as Betty had clung to Sean practically begging her to love him 'I will never do that' he had thought to himself.

But, it was time for the show to begin and as the curtain went up Della and Perry looked up to see what kind of magic would be seen. As they watched on the floor was a box. As expected the magician and his assistant showed that the box had no wires attached and the box was empty. As they watched the assistant place the magician in the box everyone tried to see what the trick was. After the magician was in the box four cables were attached to the box. Della and Perry watched as the box went high into the air. Neither one of them saw anytime that the magician had a chance to get out of the box. But when the box opened at the top of the ceiling, it was not the magician that fell out, it was the body of a woman.

Della and Perry gasped as the curtain was shut quickly. They immediately headed towards the stage and were met by a panicked crowd. They had already called 911, but Perry could see that the lady was dead. He could see that someone had shot her. He turned to Della and held her tight. It was a second honeymoon that had now changed to a murder.


End file.
